Trolling Games
What It Is The Trolling Games one of the most recent series Pat and Jen have created. In this series, Pat and Jen face of against each other to see who can survive longer while being trolled by the other player, and opening the most Super Unlucky Blocks as possible. Whoever opens the most is the winner. Using a Lucky Block type of their choice, they each get 20 Lucky Blocks, 5 Super Lucky Blocks, an iron pickaxe, 10 apples, and a Crafting Table. The person who lost last time (which in this series, could honestly be either) gets two spawners to use during the battle. When they show all the trades (which differ from episode to episode), get all their stuff, then they start opening the Lucky Blocks. When they've finished, they go to one of their arenas (normally they do Jen first) and that person starts opening Super Unlucky Blocks. The other person is in Creative, and can place down the spawners that they got to try to kill the other person. They can only put down as many spawners as they bought, even though they are in Creative they have unlimited supplies... Anyway, the person that opens the most Super Unlucky Blocks wins. Jen has the best luck with the Trolling Games, as Pat said once, "The Trolling Games is like your own series." Mods This is a (probably) full list of the mods they have used. * Runescape * AbyssalCraft * Atum * Legendary Beasts * Robot Alien Space * Kingdoms of the Overworld * Twilight Forest * Eternal Frost * Elemental Witches * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * OreSpawn * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Mutant Creatures * Mob Armor Mod Lucky Blocks This is a (probably) full list of the Lucky Block mods that they have used in the Trolling Games. * Rainbow Lucky Block * Purple Lucky Block * Red Lucky Block * Regular Lucky Block * Metal Lucky Block * Green Lucky Block * Camo Lucky Block * Blue Lucky Block * Black Lucky Block * Troll Lucky Block * OreSpawn * Present Lucky Block * White Lucky Block * Rainbow Lucky Block * Camel Lucky Block * Hunger Games Lucky Block Traders These are the people who trade with Pat and Jen. One of them changes his appearance with what mod they are using. * Ted the Battle Strategist- Ted the Battle Strategist plays a very similar role as he does in the Challenge Games. He will trade emeralds for armor (and the occasional weapon), beacons, Dragon Eggs and Nether Stars for weapons, and diamonds for Enchanted Golden Apples and Lucky Blocks. * Troll Trader- The Troll Trader is the replacement for Kyle Jenner in this series. He normally sells spawners and helpers for iron, gold, diamonds, emeralds, TNT, beacons, Nether Stars, Dragon Eggs, Ender Chest, and Diamond Horse Armor. * Chuck Norris- Like Ted, Chuck Norris plays a very similar role to his role in the Challenge Games, but slightly smaller. He will trade a sponge for a block of emerald each, End Portal Frames for one emerald each, a saddle for five emeralds each, a cake for a block of emerald each, and a pufferfish for an item to use during the rounds. He doesn't have a Diamond Horse Armor trade, a TNT trade, or an Ender Chest trade like he does in the Challenge Games. Trivia -This series shows Jen's best winning ratio with Pat's wins. In fact, in the 2015 Christmas Challenge Games, Pat stated, "She wins the Trolling Games almost as much as I do." Category:Series